


maybe christmas, perhaps, means a little bit more

by splendidlyimperfect



Series: the only hope for me is you [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Ftlgbtales Happy Holigays, M/M, Rogue is called Ryos, Ryos loves him anyways, Sleepy Cuddles, Sting tries to be romantic but is mostly just a klutz, Trans Character, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, giggly sex, little bit of mild smut, ridiculous boys, the boys are good uncles, trans ryos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/pseuds/splendidlyimperfect
Summary: After an afternoon of sledding and gingerbread houses with their nieces, Sting and Ryos head home to have some fun.





	maybe christmas, perhaps, means a little bit more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreaming_of_Fairys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Ever! Enjoy some fluff. <3
> 
> This is set five years after [let's hear it for the boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790752), so they're both twenty-one.
> 
> Title from the book 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' by Dr. Seuss

“This is the least comfortable sled ever.”

Sting looked up at Ryos from his spot on the old wooden toboggan, shifting uncomfortably between the slats. Kiya sat on his lap, bouncing excitedly and looking down the hill.

“That’s because it’s made for someone a third your size,” Ryos replied, rolling his eyes at Sting. Ada, who was tucked in a wrap under Ryos’ jacket, babbled in agreement. Her hat – a knitted one in the shape of a pink frog – slipped over her eyes and Ryos adjusted it for her.

“Gooooo,” Kiya said, shifting forward against the sled. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!”

“All right, sweet pea,” Sting said, shuffling until his legs were on either side of his niece. “Uncle Ryos, can you give us a push?” He looked up at Ryos and grinned, holding Kiya tightly as Ryos leaned down and nudged them forward.

The hill was steeper than Sting expected and the wind whipped at his face, nearly dragging his toque off his head. Kiya shouted in excitement, throwing her hands up and bouncing excitedly as they careened down the icy hill, nearly crashing into a group of kids near the bottom.

“Far!” Kiya yelled, leaning forward in an attempt to push the sled further. They slowly glided to a stop and Kiya immediately jumped out, inspecting the tracks around them from previous sleds. “They went longer,” she complained, pointing to another path that went past theirs by about two feet. “We need more heavy.”

“I don’t think you’re gonna be able to convince Uncle Ryos to come down with us,” Sting said. “Ada’s too little, we don’t want her to get hurt.”

“Ada’s _boring,”_ Kiya complained, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

“You were boring when you were little too,” Sting countered, pushing himself up from the ground and laughing at the indignant look on Kiya’s face.

“I wasn’t!” She insisted as Sting turned the sled around and began to walk back up the hill. “Pull me!” she shouted, jumping back onto the sled and jerking Sting’s arm back. He groaned, looking up the hill to see Ryos waving at them.

“You’re heavy,” he argued, turning around, but one look at her smile was enough to make him give in. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and she bounced excitedly up and down on the toboggan.

By the time Sting got back to the top of the hill he was out of breath, arms sore from dragging the sled. Ryos pulled him in for a kiss, raising his eyebrow at Kiya.

“You have legs, you know,” he remarked, crouching down and brushing snow from her hair.

“But I’m _tired,”_ she whined, dropping her arms to her sides dramatically.

“Tired enough to go home?” Ryos asked, and she immediately shook her head, turning to Sting.

“Again, again!” she shouted, and Sting sighed, then settled back onto the toboggan behind her and got ready for another run down the hill.

 

* * *

 

“Kiya, you’re going to get that in your-” Ryos cut himself off, laughing as Kiya rubbed her forehead, spreading icing into her dark hair. “Uncle Sting, we need the cloth over here.” The pink flush had finally faded from the kid’s cheeks and they were crowded around the table, attempting to build gingerbread houses.

“Gotcha!” Sting snuck up behind Kiya, wiping the mess from her face and hair quickly before she could complain. She giggled, reaching up and wrapping her arms around Sting’s neck before planting a sticky kiss on his cheek.

“My house is big!” she exclaimed, pointing to the haphazard tower of gingerbread and globs of icing in front of her. “I can have more candy?”

“I don’t really think we-” Ryos began, but Sting interrupted him.

“Of course!” He reached across the counter to where Ryos was sitting and snagged a bag of multicolored gumdrops, ignoring the indignant look on his boyfriend’s face. “How ‘bout these?”

“Yessss,” Kiya said, opening the bag and grabbing a handful. She mashed them onto the house, grinning when her hands came away sticky with icing.

Ada squirmed on Ryos lap, looking up at him curiously and then bringing her hands together in the sign for _more_.

“You, too?” Ryos asked, shaking his head. “You don’t get candy, you’re too little.”

“More,” Ada insisted, frowning and signing _please._ “More that.”

“Un-uh,” Ryos said, shaking his head and moving the bags of candy away from Ada’s curious fingers. “You have to be at least two for candy.” Ada’s lower lip trembled and Ryos sighed, dipping his finger in the icing and holding it out to her. She beamed, grabbing his hand and chewing happily on his finger.

“I get Ada’s candy from Santa ‘cause she’s a baby,” Kiya announced, grabbing another handful of gumdrops and sticking two into her mouth. She offered one to Sting, who made a face and shook his head.

“Is that so?” he asked, settling down on the chair next to her. He prodded the gingerbread in an attempt to get it to stand up, but was unsuccessful. Sting laughed, looking over at Ryos and blowing him a quick kiss.

“Mhmm,” Kiya said, wiping her hands on her sweater. Ryos sighed, rolling his eyes. “An’ Santa lives on the moon.”

“He does?” Sting pretended to be astonished. “I thought he lived at the North Pole.”

Kiya gave him the most patronizing look a five-year-old could manage, and Sting managed to hold in his laughter. “North Pole _is_ the moon, Uncle Sting.” Then she returned to smearing icing all over the gingerbread house.

“My mistake,” Sting said, giving Ryos an amused look. “And how about you, little miss?” He turned to Ada who grinned at him, reaching out her arms. Sting took her from Ryos and didn’t even blink when she mashed her sticky hands onto his face. “You think Santa lives on the moon, too?”

 

* * *

 

Cleaning up the kitchen took much longer than constructing the actual gingerbread houses, and in the end only half of a pile of candies remained. Kiya had eaten the rest, and was now splashing happily in the bathtub.

“Say good night to Uncle Sting,” Ryos said to Ada, holding her on his hip. She looked at Sting seriously around her soother, then snuggled into Ryos’ shoulder. He smiled, kissing the top of her head and then leaning over to kiss Sting as well. “You got this?” he asked, nodding to Kiya.

“You kidding?” Sting replied, rubbing his hand over Ada’s back and giving her a kiss. “Uncle Sting is pro at baths.” Ryos snorted, waving goodnight to Kiya and taking Ada to her crib.

Twenty minutes later Ryos peeked into Kiya’s room, heart melting at the sight. Kiya was snuggled up on Sting’s lap, head tucked under his chin as he sat in the rocking chair, book open on his lap.

 _"And the Grinch, with his Grinch feet ice cold in the snow,"_ Sting read dramatically, to Kiya's delight, _"Stood puzzling and puzzling: 'How could it be so?"_

“There’s a puppy,” Kiya said, pointing to the page. She rubbed her eyes, snuggling further into Sting’s chest as he nodded. Ryos watched her eyes droop shut as Sting continued, voice softer.  

 _“Maybe Christmas... perhaps...”_ He looked down at Kiya, who was now heavy against his chest, hands pressed against his shirt. _“... means a little bit more,”_ he whispered, setting the book down and kissing her head. Then he lifted her up gently, settling her down in the bed and tucking her in. “Night, sweetheart,” he murmured.

“You’re adorable,” Ryos said, catching Sting around the waist as he closed the door to Kiya’s bedroom. Sting laughed softly, wrapping his arms around Ryos and kissing his neck. “Thanks for babysitting with me. They adore you.”

“Hmm, and I adore _you,”_ Sting murmured, running his hands down to Ryos’ hips and drawing him in for a kiss. Ryos sighed happily, tipping his head and bringing his hands up to Sting’s cheeks. Sting’s hair smelled like buttercream frosting, and he tasted like peppermint.

“You’re my favorite person,” Ryos said against Sting’s lips. “Wanna go watch ‘Christmas Vacation’ and drink the rest of Gajeel’s hot chocolate?”

 

* * *

 

When they finally got home from babysitting it was nearly two in the morning, and Ryos was surprised when Sting caught him by the hips and pressed him up against the wall, kissing him deeply. Ryos hummed happily, bringing his hands up to Sting’s shoulders and returning the kiss.

“Not tired?” he whispered. Even though they had their own apartment now, the dark felt sacred, like he shouldn’t break it with noise of his voice.

“Mnnn.” Sting made a soft sound, burying his face in Ryos’ neck. “Not yet. C’mere.” He grabbed Ryos’ hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. Ryos couldn't see him in the dark, but he could easily picture the smile on Sting’s face.

Sting left the light off, taking Ryos by the shoulders and pushing him gently down onto the bed. He ran his hands up Ryos’ sides, nudging his shirt up and over his shoulders, then leaning forward. He yelped as his knee smashed into the bed and he stumbled forward, hitting their foreheads together.

“Smooth,” Ryos laughed, blindly groping for Sting’s shoulders and pushing him up. “We have lights, y’know.”

“I was going for romantic,” Sting grumbled, rubbing his forehead. “C’mere, you.” He nuzzled Ryos’ cheek until their lips met, and Ryos let out a sigh of contentment, running his fingers through Sting’s hair.

“I love you," Ryos murmured, running his other hand down Sting’s chest and toying with the hem. He could never say it often enough.

“Love you too, darling,” Sting said, moving his kisses down Ryos’ neck. He sat up enough to tug off his own shirt, then leaned back down to kiss Ryos’ collarbone. Ryos moaned softly, dragging his fingernails down Sting’s back. Sting shuddered, grinding down against Ryos.

Ryos tipped his head back as he dipped his fingers under the waistband of Sting’s jeans, running his fingers around to the button and then moving his hand between them, pressing against Sting through his pants. Sting let out a soft moan against Ryos’ skin, fingers tightening on his boyfriend’s hips.

“This is... difficult in the dark,” Ryos grumbled, fumbling at the zipper of Sting’s jeans and trying his best to push them off his hips. Sting shuffled and accidentally kneed Ryos in the thigh, causing Ryos to hiss in pain.

“Fuck, sorry,” Sting whispered, yelping as he fell forward again and ended up in an awkward tangle, pants stuck halfway down his thighs, face pressed into Ryos’ chest.

Ryos burst out laughing, chest shaking under Sting’s head as he attempted to roll over, getting his elbow stuck under Sting in the process. Sting couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips as he kicked at his jeans, grunting as he reached down to pull them past his ankles.

“That’s what you get for wearing skinny jeans.” Ryos snorted, fumbling for the bedside lamp and missing. He tried again, finally illuminating the room with a soft glow. He turned back to Sting, who was lying on his back, still struggling with his pants. The two of them made eye contact and burst out laughing, Sting pressing his head back into the pillow as his shoulders shook.

“You’re ridiculous,” Ryos said, reaching down and finally tugging off Sting’s jeans. Sting flopped backward on the bed as Ryos stood up, shuffling off his own pants and underwear, then returning to bed and settling between Sting’s legs. “I like being able to see you,” he said, pressing a kiss to Sting’s lips. “You’re such a klutz.”

“Yeah, but you love me,” Sting said, leaning up and nipping at Ryos’ neck. Ryos couldn’t help the soft sound that escaped his lips and he pushed Sting backward, gazing at his face.

“I do love you,” Ryos said, lips quirked up in a smile. “I love laughing with you.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the center of Sting’s chest, enjoying the soft shiver that ensued. “You make me so happy.”

“You... mnnn...” Sting trailed off, running his fingers into Ryos’ hair and tugging out his ponytail until his hair fell over his shoulders. Ryos pressed soft kisses down Sting’s stomach, rubbing his thumbs over Sting’s hips. Sting arched up into the touch, moaning and reaching up to dig his fingers into the pillow.

Several minutes later Sting was sitting against the headboard and Ryos was rocking in his lap, letting out little gasps of pleasure against Sting’s neck. Sting’s hands ran up and down Ryos’ back, trying desperately to touch every piece of him as Ryos took him in, hips pressing against Sting, fingers tight in his hair.

“You’re amazing,” Sting whispered, nipping at Ryos’ earlobe and pulling him tight. “I love you, gods, you’re perfect.” Ryos whimpered and pulled him into a kiss, sliding their tongues together as he pushed deeper. Then he pulled away, tipping his head back as Sting kissed the hollow of his throat.

“Love you... ngggnn... t-too,” he gasped, and Sting could see the release just before Ryos tensed around him, letting out a low groan and gripping Sting’s shoulders tightly. Ryos’ face was perfect, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, everything illuminated in gentle shadows by the soft light of the bedside lamp. Sting’s breath caught in his throat and then he closed his eyes, head falling forward to rest on Ryos’ chest as he came, gasping and holding Ryos tight.

 _“Now_ I’m tired,” Sting murmured as they fell onto the bed together, Ryos curling up with a knee between Sting’s legs. Sting tossed the condom over the side of the bed, hoping it hit the trash can, then wrapped his arms around Ryos’ shoulders, pulling him close.

“You’re always tired after sex,” Ryos said, yawning. The numbers on the clock read 3:58 a.m. and Ryos buried his head in Sting’s chest, curling up against his warmth. “You gonna make me pancakes tomorrow?”

Sting laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of Ryos’ head. “Sure, darling,” he said softly, closing his eyes and sighing happily. “Anything for you.”


End file.
